DC COMICS: Arrow s6 ep11 We Fall
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE DC TV UNIVERSE TEAM ARROW ARROW IN THE MEDIA YOUTUBE: PLOT provided by COMICBOOKS.COM: "We Fall" starts with a city councilman walking up to his car, which has been vandalized. As he's driving into work, we see various scenarios around Star City. A doctor and nurse talk in a hospital, a group of coworkers ride up in an elevator. As the clocks turn to 7:00am, things start going haywire. The councilman's car won't stop and he runs a red light, getting into a serious crash. As the hospital, the vital sign monitors go on the fritz. In the elevator, the people riding it are electrocuted. At the Queen household, Oliver and William are practicing their aim with a toy bow and arrow. Felicity walks in and tells Oliver that the councilmen and people, including SCPD captain Pike, in the elevator have died. Oliver calls a meeting with Lance and Thea. Diggle's back training at Arrow HQ. Felicity walks in to tell him about the electronic attack. Oliver calls in for a status update, and Felicity tells him they're hinting that it's Cayden James but they can't be sure. Curtis, Rene, and Dinah are at their new lair. Felicity calls in to warn them that they're under the assumption that Cayden James is hacking electronic systems across the city. They're trying to decide what to do when Curtis' t-spheres start malfunctioning, thinking that they've been hacked by Cayden as well. The three agree to help Felicity and suit up. Oliver is discussing potential options with Lance and Thea. They agree to set up safe zones around the city free from electronic devices. Curtis, Rene, and Dinah are investigating the attacks when their communication system starts shorting out. Curtis is approached by Vincent, who tries persuading the former that Cayden is also a target of his. Vincent explains that he's working for an organization that wants to take Cayden down. He gives Curtis a few pointers on how to save more people. Oliver's addressing the councilman's death at city hall when his assistant walks in to tell him his 10:00 AM appointment has arrived. Cayden James walks in Oliver's office and tells him that Star City's entire infrastructure is now under his control. He gives Oliver an ultimatum, he either wires $10 million to an offshore account by 11:30 that night or he'll continue going on his killing spree. Cayden reveals that he thinks Oliver accidentally killed his son while suited up as the Green Arrow and that's why he's doing what he's doing. Oliver arrives to tell Felicity and Diggle what Cayden revealed at his office. Curtis calls Felicity to ask for intel in regards to the subway system. Curtis thanks her for the help and tells Dinah and Rene that they have to go stop Cayden from crashing two subways into each other. Felicity uncovers another plot from Cayden that involves destroying tunnels around the city, one of which William will be traveling under soon. Oliver gives Diggle a new suit that Cisco whipped up and the pair heads out to save William. In the subway, Dinah, Curtis, and Rene save the two subway trains from colliding. In the tunnel William is at, gas gauges start exploding and William leads his fellow students off from the bus. He's trapped beneath a sign when Oliver and Diggle show up to help evacuate the tunnel. Oliver finds William trapped and rescues him. Oliver and Diggle take William back to Arrow HQ, and he's still upset that his dad put the Green Arrow suit back on. Curtis, Rene, and Dinah go back to their new headquarters and get in a fight over a new team name. Oliver arrives at the safe zone Thea and Lance are organizing and the latter is upset that nobody is showing up. He tries to get Oliver to redeploy the cops out into the city but Oliver brushes off the suggestion and orders the majority of the SCPD to remain at the safe zone. Back at Arrow HQ, Williams, Diggle, and Felicity gather around a TV that's showing Oliver holding a press conference. He reassures Cayden that the city has made it through much worse than him. Cayden is watching the news and upon the completion of Oliver's press conference, he turns around and informs two of his henchmen — one of which is Vincent — that it's time to start the next phase. Curtis, Rene, and Dinah are back together talking about the potential of working with Vincent. Dinah warns the two others that Vincent can get into his missions too deep and forget which side he's "playing" for. Felicity approaches Oliver at Arrow HQ and recommends he go talk to William about the earlier situation. Vincent is suiting up to go out and carry out Cayden's orders when he uses a device hidden in his locker to pair with one of Curtis' t-spheres. Vincent messages in Morse code that a new attack is underway and the three suit up to go stop it. Curtis, Rene, and Dinah converge on the location Vincent warned them about — Cayden's going to attack the safe zone Oliver set up earlier in the day. They meet there and are soon approached by Oliver and Diggle, who have come to hang out. William approaches Felicity about his dad being out in the field. Felicity offers to have him watch the computer screens with her as she reminds him that everything Oliver does is for a good reason. Back at the safe zone, a fight has broken out and the awkwardly reunited Team Arrow takes out all of Cayden's guys. Vigilante even takes out of the guys to show Team Arrow he's trying to help them out. Oliver doesn't meet Cayden's deadline of wiring the money, so the villain begins shutting down all communications around Star City, including television stations and cell phone towers. Oliver, Felicity, and William rendezvous at the Queen residence. Oliver encourages William to put everything out in the open, going on to apologize that he didn't tell William about taking up the Green Arrow mantle again. William tells her dad he's okay with him being the Green Arrow now. He was worried about becoming an orphan before but now that Oliver's married to Felicity, he feels comfortable living with Felicity should something happen. Oliver goes back to city hall in preparation for more attacks from Cayden. Once there, he orders Thea to wire the money to Cayden's account. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:DC TV Universe Category:Arrow Category:Oliver Queen Green Arrow Category:Thea Queen - Speedy Category:Quentin Lance Category:Felicity Smoak Category:Michael Holt - Mr. Terrific Category:Jack Wheeler - Wild Dog Category:Dinah Drake - Black Canary Category:Adrian Chase - Vigilante Category:Boots Category:Frank Pike Category:Dr. Schwartz Category:Cayden James Category:William Clayton Category:John Diggle